Le défi des Petrova
by AliceTenebris
Summary: Maintenant, voici ton défi petite sosie: tu vas te faire passer pour moi cette nuit... Et tu vas tout naturellement séduire Damon. Alors, accepte-tu ton défi? Elle marqua une pose, puis reprit en ricanant: De toute façon tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, dans ton état, je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de refuser.


**hHey chers lecteurs-lectrices et autre**

**Laissez moi vous présenter ma nouvelle fic.**

**Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais en faire une sur Vampire diaries !**

**alors je vous laisse la découvrir par vous même ...**

**Tout mon respect va à la CW pour avoir créé une série aussi magique **

Bonne lecture

_&luv from Hell_

AliceT.

* * *

**LE DÉFI DES PETROVA **

...

Ce soir là, le Mystic Grills vibrait au son de Macklemore. La jeunesse de la ville avait pris d'assaut l'établissement, sous la direction de la blonde et vampiresque Caroline Forbes.

Au fond de la salle, affalée sur un tabouret près du bar, une brune lascive riait aux éclats.

« Encore un verre Elena? »

La jeune fille concernée haussa un sourcil.

« Évidemment Matt, pour qui me prends-tu? »

Le barman s'exécuta et tendit une vodka tonic à son amie d'enfance.

« Que fête-t-on? Demanda Bonnie Bennett en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Ta victoire! Répondit simplement Elena.

- À moins que tu ne considères pas le fait d'avoir délié Alaric d'Elena comme une réussite bien sûr... » Ironisa le blond.

La jeune sorcière fit mine de réfléchir, avant de conclure en souriant:

« Oui je crois qu'on peut trinquer à notre absence de problèmes provisoire. »

Matt lui tendit une bière, et les trois amis levèrent leurs verres.

« Au calme qui revient! Lança Bonnie.

- Ça, n'y compte pas trop! » S'écria Elena après avoir englouti sa vodka.

Elle se leva d'un coup, et réussit tant bien que mal à atteindre la piste de danse, sous les regards amusés du barman et de la sorcière brune.

Caroline fit une place à sa meilleure amie sur l'estrade qui avait été aménagée sur ses ordres.

« Tu profites bien? Lui cria-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Ouais! C'est génial Care! » Répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

La musique provenant des baffles et les hurlements des invités les empêchaient de parler normalement.

OoOoO

Elena se déhanchait avec un dynamisme étonnant au vu de l'alcool circulant dans son organisme.

La jeune fille ne comptait plus les verres. Ainsi, elle arrivait à tout oublier: Stefan qui lui lançait des regards inquiets de l'autre côté de la salle, Damon à qui elle venait de briser le cœur, et Alaric qui était toujours possédé par son alter ego.

Vers une heure du matin, Tyler proposa à Caroline, Elena et Matt de terminer la fête chez lui; Jeremy et Bonnie avaient disparu dans un coin du bar, et Stefan était introuvable.

OoOoO

Lorsque les quatre amis pénétrèrent dans la propriété des Lockwood, riant et titubant, ils eurent la désagréable surprise d'y trouver Rebekah, la "barbie originelle", confortablement assise dans le luxueux salon, une bouteille de tequila largement entamée à ses pieds.

« Je savais bien que vous finiriez ici... » commença-t-elle avec son éternel accent.

Caroline ne dit rien, l'alcool coulant dans ses veines l'empêchant de chasser la sœur de Klaus de la maison de son petit ami.

Elle se tourna vers celui-ci.

« Et bien, je suppose que maintenant que tu es là... Tu peux rester. Soupira Tyler.

- À la condition que tu partages! » S'exclama Elena en désignant la bouteille d'un geste du menton.

L'originelle éclata de rire et la lui tendit.

« Le double Petrova totalement ivre... Ça risque d'être amusant. » Murmura-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, Tyler avait déniché du whisky dans les affaires de son père, et Matt et Caroline s'étaient affalés dans le canapé, bousculant tout sur leur passage.

Plusieurs verres plus tard, Elena, prise d'un mal de tête, s'isola sur la terrasse.

Rebekah la rejoignit aussitôt.

« Que dirais-tu d'une petite promenade? » Proposa l'originelle à la jeune humaine qui ne tenait presque plus debout.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle l'entraîna avec elle sur la propriété des Lockwood.

OoOoO

Elena ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Les vapeurs d'alcool lui avaient ôté toute mesure. Ainsi, lorsque Rebekah l'immobilisa en pleine forêt et sortit ses crocs, la jeune Gilbert n'essaya même pas de s'enfuir.

« Tu vas enfin payer pour tout ce que moi et ma famille avons subi depuis que tu es entrée dans nos vies! Et cette fois-ci Stefan et Damon ne sont pas là pour te sauver! » Ricana la blonde.

Inerte et impuissante, Elena ne pouvait se défendre.

L'originelle allait la vider de son sang, mais soudain, elle releva la tête, un air méfiant sur le visage; Katherine apparut, souriante et détendue.

Sa descendante n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que son vampiresque sosie faisait là, car en moins d'une seconde, la vampire originelle avait bondit; Elena était libre et Katherine se retrouvait prisonnière.

Malgré la pression du bras de la blonde sur son cou, elle ricana:

« Voilà mon pauvre petit double bien mal en point, en compagnie de Barbie-Klaus... Tu sais Elena, tu as fait le bon choix. Jeter Damon et garder ...

- Que fais-tu ici? La coupa l'originelle en resserrant son étreinte.

- Je me promène ... » Répondit Katherine en tentant de se dégager.

Elena assistait à la scène sans vraiment la comprendre. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu était le prénom de l'aîné des Salvatore, et elle se souvint subitement de tout ce qu'elle avait cherché à oublier en se soûlant.

Sous le choc, elle se laissa tomber â terre.

Surprise, Rebekah relâcha son attention, ce qui permit à la maléfique Petrova de se libérer de son emprise.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et se tourna vers sa descendante:

« Si tu as besoin de mon aide, il suffit de le demander... » lui lança-t-elle avant de s'enfuir.

La jeune Gilbert se releva tant bien que mal, et oubliant sa haine envers son ancêtre, cria aux alentours:

« Katherine, reviens m'aider! »

Et l'originelle s'avança, menaçante.

« Qu'aurais-je en échange? S'enquit la Bulgare, cachée derrière les arbres. Je pourrais te demander n'importe quoi? Un défi par exemple?

- Tout ce que tu voudras! Mais reviens combattre Rebekah! »

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, Katerina Petrova lui enserrait le cou à son tour.

Une bataille s'engagea entre la brune et la blonde, et si l'originelle semblait être la plus forte de par son âge, son adversaire avait l'avantage de la ruse, et bientôt, Rebekah se retrouva immobilisée, une branche plantée dans les côtes, et une autre dans le bras.

« Je suppose que tu m'en dois une... constata Katherine. À toi maintenant petite humaine... »

Et elle entraîna son double loin de la blonde qui, brûlant de rage, se débarrassait des pieux.

OoOoO

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune Gilbert se retrouvait devant le manoir Salvatore, au côté de son ancêtre.

Celle-ci lui tournait autour et réfléchissait, murmurant d'un air satisfait:

« Tu as bouclé tes cheveux... Parfait. La robe... Il doit la connaître... »

Ses phrases étaient incompréhensibles pour la jeune fille ivre.

Soudain, Katherine s'arrêta.

« Alors voilà, ma chère Elena... Lui susurra son ennemie de toujours à l'oreille. Nous allons échanger nos vêtements, et tu vas aller sonner au manoir. Il se trouve que Damon est seul. Stefan est bien trop occupé à te chercher, tu comprends? Il faut dire que tu as un véritable don pour semer le désordre chez les frères Salvatore... Tout comme moi en fait. Donc, tu vas aller sonner, et le beau Damon t'ouvriras. Maintenant, voici ton défi petite sosie: tu vas te faire passer pour moi cette nuit... Enfin, corrigea-t-elle en regardant sa montre, pour le reste de la nuit puisqu'il est déjà deux heures... Et tu vas tout naturellement séduire Damon. Alors, accepte-tu ton défi? »

Elle marqua une pose, puis reprit en ricanant:

« De toute façon tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, dans ton état, je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de refuser. »

Elena haussa simplement les épaules, et se débarrassa de sa robe avant de la tendre à Katherine.

Celle-ci était stupéfaite que son double accepte aussi facilement, mais ne le laissa pas paraître, et retira à son tour sa veste en cuir, son débardeur noir, son short gris et ses escarpins.

Après l'échange de vêtements, Katerina Petrova sortit un rouge à lèvres couleur sang de son sac et en appliqua une couche sur la bouche de son sosie.

Cette dernière prit un air hautain, releva la tête et mît une main sur sa hanche.

« Je suis une garce sanguinaire. » prononça-t-elle de sa voix la plus prétentieuse.

Katherine eut un bref sourire.

« Ça fera l'affaire, décréta-t-elle en poussant son double vers le manoir. Aller, en piste. »

Elle se cacha derrière un buisson et observa Elena frapper à la porte de l'imposante demeure.

Nul doute que Damon, en proie à ses chagrins de cœur, avait bu lui aussi. Et la vampire savait que sa descendante irait jusqu'au bout de son défi. Elle avait hâte de voir le désordre que cela mettrait dans la vie de ses insipides ex !

Katherine jeta un dernier regard à son sosie et s'éclipsa en riant.

OoOoO

Damon avait passé la soirée à boire. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressasser la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Elena la veille.

« Je choisit de te laisser partir. »

Quelle connerie! Partir pour aller où?

Se morfondant dans sa peine et sa rancœur, pendant que la fille de ses rêves s'éclatait avec ses amis au Mystic Grill, il avait vidé un bon nombre de bouteilles de scotch et se trouvait dans un état déplorable.

Vers deux heures du matin, on toqua à la porte du manoir.

Lorsque Damon lui ouvrit, chemise à moitié deboutonnée, Elena ne mesurait toujours pas l'ampleur de la bêtise qu'elle allait faire.

Elle savait simplement qu'elle avait un défi à tenir, et que cela pourrait être amusant en fin de compte, de se faire passer pour son sosie.

C'est pourquoi elle adopta une attitude semblable à celle de la machiavélique Katerina, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.

« Bonsoir Damon... » Le salua-t-elle de sa voix la plus sexy.

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de refermer la porte; elle réussit à se glisser de justesse dans la demeure des Salvatore.

« Quel manque de politesse ! Se plaignît-elle dans son imitation la plus parfaite de son ancêtre. Je ne t'ai pas manqué?

- Dégage Katherine... » Soupira simplement Damon.

Il lui tourna le dos et monta dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille fulminait mais ne s'avouait pas vaincue.

OoOoO

Au 1er étage du manoir, le beau vampire brun terminait d'attacher les boutons de sa chemise noire, devant le miroir de sa chambre.

« Je suis toujours là. »

Il se retourna. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait la fille qui savait si bien lui monter à la tête. Elle affichait son habituelle moue sensuelle, qui en aurait fait fondre plus d'un.

Mais Damon n'était pas n'importe qui. Et il n'était pas décidé à céder à cette sale petite tentatrice. Il voulait qu'elle le supplie, qu'elle l'implore, à genoux si possible, de lui pardonner pour ses erreurs passées. Puis il lui planterait un pieux dans le cœur.

« Aller, s'il te plait, j'ai vraiment envie de m'amuser avec toi. »

Il ricana, mais ne répondit pas.

« Damooon... sussura-t-elle de sa voix envoûtante. Tu ne saurais me faire plus plaisir... »

Elle insista lourdement sur le dernier mot, suggestive.

« Oh mais si, je suis sûr que je pourrais... En mettant un terme à ta vie de garce. »

Immédiatement, Elena retrouva l'air hautain qui caractérisait si bien son sosie.

« Attention Salvatore. N'oublie pas à qui tu parles. »

Ses prunelles furieuses semblaient lui lancer des éclairs.

Elle passait de la braise à la neige. Du feu à la glace.

« Fous moi la paix dans ce cas. » rétorqua-t-il.

Elle haussa ses délicats sourcils.

« Bon. Je suppose que c'est encore non pour ce soir? Tu ne veux toujours pas avouer que je hante tes pensées? »

Et elle ajouta, se rapprochant de lui d'une démarche féline.

« Pourtant je saurais t'en remercier tu sais...

- Je n'en doute pas... » Répondit-il en lui attrapant le poignet droit, la ramenant contre lui.

Ils se fixaient, yeux dans les yeux. Saphir contre topaze. Elle fit courir les doigts de sa main libre sur son torse, tentant d'en deviner la musculature à travers sa chemise noire.

Il la relâcha.

« Tu as bu! » Constata-t-il.

Elena s'esclaffa, imitant son double à la perfection.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Toi aussi il me semble. »

Sa dernière phrase était assortie d'un sourire charmeur.

Sous l'emprise de l'alcool et de sa rancœur, Damon ne se maîtrisa plus. Il se jeta sur la jeune femme sans réfléchir davantage. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Elena passa ses bras autour du cou du vampire, et lorsqu'il l'embrassa, elle répondit avec ferveur.

Mille et une questions se bousculaient dans sa tête: que faisait-elle? Comment allait réagir Stefan? Et qu'allait-il se passer quand son amant réaliserait qu'elle n'était pas Katherine?

Cependant, elle choisit de les ignorer, et de se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Elle était dans les bras de Damon, et elle s'y sentait divinement bien.

OoOoO

Il l'embrassait depuis un moment déjà; ses mains s'étaient glissées sous le débardeur de la belle, et il lui caressait le dos.

Le vampire approfondit le baiser, et entraîna la jeune femme vers son lit, où il l'allongea.

Elle gémît doucement et ferma les yeux. Le désir la consumait, et réveillait ses sens endormis par la fatigue et l'alcool.

Damon l'embrassait toujours, leurs langues valsaient avec sensualité, et ses dents venaient de temps en temps mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

Soudain, il la mordit violemment.

Sur le moment, elle ne se rendit pas compte de la gravité du geste, et quand il commença à aspirer le divin nectar et à s'en abreuver, elle n'en gémit que plus fort.

Il se sépara de ses lèvres et murmura comme une évidence:

« Elena... ».

La jeune femme prit peur et tenta de se dégager de son étreinte. Mais que pouvait-elle faire, pauvre humaine, face à la force vampiresque de son amant qui la maintenait sur le lit d'une poigne de fer?

Il la fixait de ses prunelles habituellement azur qui avaient, sous l'emprise du désir, tourné à l'acier.

« Elena... » répéta-t-il.

Elle détourna les yeux, gênée par l'intensité de son regard.

Le vampire la relâcha, et recula de quelques pas.

La jeune Gilbert tenta de se redresser, chancelante, mais elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse.

Damon la rattrapa de justesse, et elle se retrouva une fois de plus dans ses bras, impuissante.

« Tu es vraiment une garce. »

Ses mots raisonnèrent dans la pièce comme une sentence irrévocable.

Ils heurtèrent profondément Elena, qui, ne maîtrisant toujours pas son corps et ses émotions, se mît à pleurer.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et gagna ses lèvres, encore meurtries des morsures de son amant.

« Tu sais que tu as failli m'avoir? Continua-t-il. Je n'ai entendu les battements de ton cœur que lorsque tu es rentrée dans cette pièce.

- Alors pourquoi ne m'as tu pas virée? Murmura-t-elle.

- Je voulais voir jusqu'où tu pouvais aller... Tu es bien pire que ton sosie. Venir me narguer juste après m'avoir jeté! Du grand art! »

Il voulait lui faire mal, lui faire ressentir le coup de poignard qu'il s'était pris à la seconde où il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas Katherine.

Toujours maintenue dans ses bras, Elena se mordillait furieusement la lèvre; elle ne pouvait dire qui de l'alcool ou de ses fichues hormones était le responsable, mais malgré les paroles assassines de Damon, elle ne désirait que l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Elle l'implora du regard.

Il sentit ses résolutions flancher.

Oh, ce qu'il lui en voulait!

Mais, ce qu'il la désirait, elle, ses courbes de rêve et son regard de braise, ses lèvres tentantes et sa peau satinée.

Et une nouvelle fois, il céda au charme d'Elena Gilbert.

Envolées sa rage et sa rancœur!

Envolées ses envies de meurtre!

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

Elle dans ses bras, elle dans sa tête, elle dans ses veines.

Et il reprit possession de sa bouche, brusquement, soudainement, la faisant tressaillir devant la violence de l'assaut.

« Damon... » chuchota la jeune Petrova contre ses lèvres.

Et ce simple murmure suffit à le rendre fou.

Il la déposa une nouvelle fois sur le lit, et entreprit de la déshabiller sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Elena avait totalement perdu le contrôle de la situation. Elle allait coucher avec Damon, et ce n'était même pas dans le cadre du défi puisqu'il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas Katherine. La jeune fille savait qu'elle aurais dû tenter de le repousser, de réfréner ses ardeurs et de quitter le manoir. Mais ça lui était tout simplement impossible.

En peu de temps, Damon s'était débarrassé du débardeur noir et du short (qui ne couvraient rien de toute façon), et pouvait à loisir contempler le corps de son amante.

Plus belle encore que Katherine, si cela était possible.

Dans ses souvenirs, la vampire Petrova avait une poitrine moins ferme et des hanches moins hautes. Ses jambes étaient peut-être moins galbées.

Et pourtant il se l'était toujours représentée comme la perfection.

Elena était indescriptible. Et elle était à lui, pour une nuit du moins.

La jeune femme rougit sous l'intensité de ses regards, et tenta de cacher ses courbes avec ses bras.

L'aîné des Salvatore dégagea aussitôt ces obstacles gênants et ne pût s'empêcher de murmurer:

« Tu es parfaite mon ange... »

Et il fondit sur elle comme un félin sur sa proie, parsemant son corps de baisers et de caresses, la faisant soupirer et gémir toujours plus fort.

Elena décida soudain de changer la donne et inversa les rôles, se retrouvant à califourchon sur son amant.

À son tour elle le déshabilla, et explora son torse imberbe et parfaitement musclé.

Ses baisers étaient légers et aériens, pleins de tendresse malgré le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Damon, impatient, reprit le dessus et le contrôle par la même occasion. Il dégagea la nuque blanche et douce de la jeune femme, et sans même lui demander la permission, la mordit brusquement.

La violente intrusion des crocs dans son cou causa d'abord une vague de douleur à Elena, bien vite remplacée par un plaisir étrange, à la fois intense et dérangeant.

Le vampire s'abreuvait du sang de la belle, un nectar qu'il jugea divin et probablement meilleur que la plupart de ceux de ses précédentes conquêtes.

La jeune Petrova se sentit s'affaiblir, et Damon s'arrêta, prenant soin de refermer la plaie avec sa langue.

Ensuite, tout alla très vite.

Il dégrafa le soutien gorge de son amante d'un geste précis et adroit - trahissant des années de pratique - puis le jeta au hasard dans la pièce. Libérée, la poitrine d'Elena se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, rendue saccadée et irrégulière par l'intensité du désir qu'elle éprouvait.

Loin de vouloir s'arrêter là, Damon se débarrassa du tanga de la jeune femme et de ses propres jean et boxer avant de la faire sienne d'un rapide coup de rein.

Il inversa ensuite les rôles, son amante se retrouvant ainsi au dessus de lui.

Les regards qu'ils échangèrent tout au long de leur montée vers l'extase étaient emplis des sentiments qu'ils ne pouvaient exprimer tout haut, et lorsqu'enfin leur plaisir explosa dans le ventre d'Elena, ils se sentirent tout deux libérés d'un poids.

Le poids du désir et de l'attente qui les consumaient depuis longtemps déjà.

Épuisée, la jeune fille se réfugia dans les bras du ténébreux vampire, qui la serra contre son torse; il ne pensait qu'à profiter de cet instant, ne pouvant ignorer les incertitudes et les obstacles que l'avenir réservait à son couple.

« Fais moi penser à te faire boire plus souvent... » Fit-il d'un air narquois.

Elena ne pût qu'acquiescer faiblement et s'endormit, vaincue par la fatigue et blottie contre son amant qui remonta le drap sur son corps avant de sombrer lui aussi dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

**Voilà ;)**

**Ça vous a plu?**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews**


End file.
